1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an electronic golf swing timer, and more particularly, pertains to an electronic timer worn on the wrist, and includes a membrane switch which is worn on the thumb and is connected to the electronic timer by a small lead wire worn on the inside of a golf glove. The electronic golf swing timer is a self administered timing device used to maintain consistent golf swing timing from the start of the back swing to the time of contact with the golf ball. An audible signal is sent when the timer reaches a preset time programmed by the player which, if used effectively, will audibly signal the player at the exact time of impact. Otherwise, the signal will alert the player of an early or late swing. The electronic golf swing timer is easily programmable to meet each individual golfer's swing and each golf club used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other devices have been used for providing information regarding timing or acceleration motion of specific sporting activities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,379 to Chateau et al. describes a wrist-worn device that detects the rate of acceleration for the motion of a bowler. A signal indicates if the bowling motion suggests too much acceleration or if it is too slow. The main teaching of Chateau et al. is the development of an accelerometer able to measure small changes in acceleration and convert them to an electrical signal. Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,960, discloses an event register device for counting events or items. The device is worn on the wrist with a remote transducer located on the user's finger to activate the event count. Its primary use is for a swimmer to count swimming laps. Another device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,547 to Fujita discloses a digital wristwatch with a timer function located on the housing. This device does not allow for precise timing of a specific sporting motion that requires both hands. Furthermore, it does not provide a means to set a predetermined and precise desired time for a sporting motion and then provide the means to evaluate the precise timing of the specific sporting motion.
The present invention provides a means for setting a precise time for a specific sporting motion and a method for determining if the sporting motion is performed with that precise time or requires adjustment.